Disney Channel
Gravity Falls '''''Gravity Falls''''' is a Comidec Mystery themed Animated Series created by Alex Hirsh on Disney Channel. '''Main Characters''' *'''Dipper Pines''' (Jason Ritter) *'''Mabel Pines''' (Kristen Schaal) *'''Grunkle Stan''' (Alex Hirsch) *'''Soos''' (Alex Hirsch) *'''Wendy Corduroy''' (Linda Cardellini) '''Secondary Characters''' *'''Bill Cipher''' (Alex Hirsch) *'''Lil' Gideon''' (Thurop Van Orman) *'''Waddles''' (Dee Bradley Baker) *'''Old Man McGucket''' (Alex Hirsch) *'''Sheriff Blubs''' (Kevin Michael Richardson) *'''Deputy Durland''' (Keith Ferguson) Phineas & Ferb '''''Phineas & Ferb '''''is a Comedic Musical themed Animated Series created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh on Disney Channel. '''Main Characters''' *'''Phineas Flynn-Fletcher '''(Vincent Martella) *'''Ferb''' '''Flynn-Fletcher''' (Thomas Sangster) *'''Candace Flynn-Fletcher '''(Ashley Tisdale) *'''Buford van Stomm''' (Bobby Gaylor) *'''Baljeet Tjinder '''(Maulik Pancholy) *'''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro''' (Alyson Stoner) *'''Perry the Platypus''' (Dee Bradley Baker) *'''Linda Flynn-Fletcher''' (Caroline Rhea) *'''Dr. Doofenshmirtz''' (Dan Povenmire) *'''Major Monogram '''(Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) '''Secondary Characters''' *'''Vanessa''' (Olivia Olson) *'''Carl''' (Tyler Mann) *'''Stacy''' (Kelly Hu) *'''Irving ''' (Jack McBrayer) *'''Jeremy''' (Mitchel Musso) *'''The Fireside Girls '''(Varity of Voices) Fish Hooks '''''Fish Hooks '''''is a Comedic Musical Sitcom themed Animated Series created by Noah Z. Jones and Maxwell Atoms on Disney Channel. '''Main Characters''' *'''Milo''' (Kyle Massey) *'''Oscar''' (Justin Roiland) *'''Bea Goldfishberg''' (Chelsea Kane) *'''Shellsea''' (Kari Wahlgren) *'''Clamantha''' (Alex Hirsch) '''Secondary Characters''' *'''Albert Glass''' (Atticus Shaffer) *'''Jumbo Shrimp''' (Steven Christopher Parker) *'''Finberley''' (Kimberly Mooney) *'''Esmargot''' (Rachel Dratch) *'''Koi''' (Rachel Dratch) *'''Jocktopus''' (John DiMaggio) *'''Mr. Baldwin''' (Dana Snyder) *'''Mr. Mussels''' (Tiny Lister) *'''Principal Stickler''' (Jerry Stiller (S1) Jeff Bennett (S2)) *'''Nurse Fishington''' (Annie Potts) *'''Randall "Randy" Pincherson''' (Josh Sussman) *'''Steve Jackson''' (Greg Cipes) A.N.T. Farm '''''A.N.T. Farm ''''' is a Musical Teen Sitcom show created by Dan Signer on Disney Channel. '''Main Characters''' *'''Chyna Parks''' (China Anne McClain) *'''Olive Doyle''' (Sierra McCormick) *'''Fletcher Quimby''' (Jake Short) *'''Lexi Reed''' (Stefanie Scott) '''Secondary Chracters''' *'''Cameron Parks''' (Carlon Jeffery) *'''Darryl Parks''' (Finesse Mitchell) *'''Roxanne Parks''' (Elise Neal) *'''Zoltan Grundy''' (Dominic Burgess) Liv & Maddie '''UNDER CONSTRUCTION''' '''TBA''' To Be Annouced In Later Date Sometime In September '''TBA''' '''N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A''' Good Luck Charlie '''''Good Luck Charlie''''' is a Sitcom show created by Phil Baker and Drew Vaupen on Disney Channel. '''Main Characters''' *'''Teddy R. Duncan '''(Bridgit Mendler) *'''Amy B. Duncan -- (nee Blankenhooper) '''(Leigh-Allyn Baker) *'''Gabriel "Gabe" Duncan '''(Bradley Steven Perry) *'''Charlotte "Charlie" Duncan '''(Mia Talerico) *'''Bob William Duncan '''(Eric Allan Kramer) *'''PJ Duncan '''(Jason Dolley) '''Secondary Characters''' *'''Toby Duncan '''(uncredited season 3, Logan Moreau season 4) *'''Ivy Renee Wentz '''(Raven Goodwin) *'''Spencer Walsh '''(Shane Harper) *'''Emmett '''(Micah Stephen Williams) *'''Mrs. Dabney '''(Patricia Belcher) *'''Jo '''(G. Hannelius) *'''Wentz '''(Ellia English) *'''Harry Wentz '''(William Allen Young) *'''Skyler '''(Samantha Boscarino) *'''Jake '''(Tucker Albrizzi) *'''Debbie Dooley '''(Ericka Kreutz) *'''Karen '''(Brooke Dillman) *'''Vonnie '''(Cyrina Fiallo) *'''Kelsey '''(Coco Jones) *'''Victor '''(Kevin Covais) '''''Shake It Up Crossover''''' In Season 2, ''Good Luck Charlie'' released a crossover episode with ''Shake it up'' titled ''Charlie Shakes It Up''. It is about Teddy, Amy, and Charlie visiting Chicago to see Great Aunt Nell, but they mistake that they got a car rented by Nell that takes them to the set of ''Shake It Up, Chicago!'', where they are mistaken for dancers. Meanwhile, PJ and Gabe have a yard sale out of stuff from the attic. They soon learn that they accidentally sold their cat jar to Mrs. Dabney which had $500 in it. In order to get it back they must entertain Mrs. Dabney. Shake It Up Austin & Ally Jessie Dog With A Blog I Didn't Do It Girl Meets World Star & The Forces Of Evil